Here In My Arms
by roverwhiskers
Summary: Jareth Picks a new Queen for the goblin kingdom he misses human company Rosetta is a problem child she sees goblins and werid creatures her mother thought she was mad but is she? Ok this is my first Labyrinth Fan fiction Let Me Know What u think : R
1. A Time Of Darkness

Her scarf waved gently in the wind as her brown eyes stared soundly in to the darkness her balcony was high up in the house , she sat on the bars her legs dangling, her thoughts mixed high with her emotions she felt numb and alone.

_There's such a sad look  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes._

Her heart pounding against her chest, fighting against her brain as she let herself slip down slightly her hands holding on now she stared down at the ground silently

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating' so fast_

Her grip weak the wind swaying silently through her still dangling body, she whispered to herself " 1,2,3" her grip loosened and she fell over 30ft.

_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down_

A passer by heard the dull thud of her body as it hit the ground, he searched for the cause soon finding her body and calling an ambulance, the man was frightened and afraid he remembered the girl from the local shop, she was always hanging around there, people claimed she was strange always distant never spoke to anyone but herself. He approached a paramedic who was putting a drip in to her arm.

" Will she be ok?" the man flicked his black hair, as the paramedics carried her on the stretcher quickly in to the ambulance,

" she had a nasty fall, she's in a coma I sorry sir but are you family?" The man shock his head and sighed " no I just found her " the paramedic shut the door and headed for the driver's seat " We'll need to find her family if you like you could pop by st mars hospital later we're taking her there " the man stood in awe as they drove of blue lights and sirens

" They only put those on if its serious" a police man approached him asking him questions, he answered them to the best of his ability in his hand he held a ring broken in two, its jewel cracked across the middle, he remembered how she hugged the ring when some old lady had given it to her, " Shes beautiful please let her live" he said to himself quietly before he walked away from the police and back home .

_Falling.  
Falling in love._


	2. The Orb And Its Rose

Pain flew through her body, she didn't move couldn't move then she saw it. A white barn owl, it gave her the strength to get up she walked towards him, noticing her cloths had changed from jeans and a top to a white dress words came flooding from her mouth

" Give me a child Through dangers un told and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle behind the goblin city, give me a child you so rightly owe me for my will is as strong as yours ,and my kingdom is as great ,you have no power over me and we are equal for we are one" she coughed her eyes wide as a dove flew from her mouth , It flew uneasily through the air and landed on a man's shoulder, she then noticed the owl was gone and a tall slender man stood in its place , his eyes widened with surprise his smile showed a sadistic side to him, a fat ugly goblin with dark yellow eyes dressed in rags spoke its voice harsh

" Say your right words and we'll take you to the goblin city, and you will be free" he cackled which was replied with a slap from the tall man, Who covered himself with his cloak as he stared deep in to her eyes. Again the words came flooding from her mouth as if she knew what she was saying

" I wish the goblins would take me away like destiny for saw " the man stepped forward and a flock of goblins appeared behind him they began to jump and laugh behind him as his hands flew gently in the air a crystal ball floating gracefully in the air

" well done Rosetta, you may now come." He turned on his heal as Rosetta managed to regain control of her voice , her hands trembling her back aching slightly

" Who are you?" a high pitched scream escaped her mouth and he laughed as the orb fell Into her hand from no were

" I am the king of goblins, my dear now come now we haven't much time"

" I didn't mean anything I said! It wasn't me !" she screamed at him as he stared deep in to her eyes, she fell to the floor, "Oh Rosetta don't defy me " he snapped his fingers and the goblins picked her up, he collected the orb from her unmoving hand

he threw the orbs Into the air creating a door which they stepped in to it slammed shut behind them.

* * *

Rosetta awoke, finding herself in a circular room her hair was back in a pony tail her dress stained with red wine a small goblin with little hair slept at her feet, she stood up kicking the goblin who groaned in a drunken reply.

" Rosetta in here" a voice called from a room nearby , she called him " what!" the king sighed and clicked his fingers a little half baby half goblin appeared he took her hand and lead her to the next room

" What is this thing! Were am I who am I ?" She screamed as she was pushed in to a chair its horn dug in to her back

" Rose you know what that is" he took her hand in his black leather glove

" close your hand and open it again" he said gently .

She did as she was told and soon felt something cold like glass yet warm in the centre form in her hand ,he clapped and made his arms dance in the air to reveal a red rose he handed it to her she accepted it then she looked deep in to his eyes " I know you" he smiled " you do?" he too the glass and drank quickly his hand un moving his eyes gazing at her as she looked back in her memory.

* * *

_Rosetta walked silently across the ball room floor her dress overly large, yet it made her some what queenly like she strode across the empty floor when she saw them, weird little red creatures skinny legs almost wolf like muzzles human eyes and long bone finger there ears long and pointed._

_They were playing with each others head kicking them from one side to another when the head reached her feet she screamed in horror_

_" Hey what you screaming at? How would you like it if I screamed at your head?" they circled her and attempted to remove her head she yelled in pain " Hey! Stop it" she tried to run but they tripped her she felt them pulling at her limbs she closed her eyes tightly._

_" Release her " his voice gentle they released her and ran away the tall slender man picked her up_

_" Fair maiden are you ok?" he bowed holding her hand his kissed it gently, she giggled slightly_

_" why thanks to you sire yes may I ask your name?" she was shocked at her voice and how gentle and feminine it sounded when normally it was the opposite_

_" King Jareth ruler of the goblin city and your name my dear?" he smiled his teeth gleaming , Knock knock " Rosetta wake up!" her eyes snapped open and she awoke in her bedroom her mother staring down at her_


End file.
